Watching and Waiting
by Loz
Summary: *UPDATED* The morning after the night before. HARDCORE HARRY AND HERMIONE!!! Read and review!
1. Before

There are a few things you need to know before reading this fic:

They are in their 7th year.  Harry is head boy, Hermione head girl. 

I think that's it!!!  Enjoy!

"Why can't I tell her?  I mean, it can't be that hard, can it?"

Harry sat near the fire in the Gryffindor common room on a big armchair.  Hermione was sat opposite him on the sofa, Ron was sitting on another armchair, facing the fire, Harry to his right, Hermione to his left.

            He could see what Harry was thinking.  In fact, he knew what he was thinking, it was so obvious.

She looks so beautiful, and she could be mine, if only I could tell her"

            Hermione was 'reading' her Standard Book of Spells, yet again.  She kept glancing over the top of her book to see if she could get a flash of his emerald green eyes.    "Come on Harry, just look up…….no, wait!  Don't.  Because then you'll see me looking at you.  But do I want that?…. SHUT UP HERMIONE! That's Harry you're talking about, YOUR BEST FRIEND! But just look at him, he has developed well and looks so……STOP IT!"

            Harry was trying to do his Transfiguration homework, but he couldn't concentrate, as his mind kept wandering.

"Her hair looks so nice, so do her eyes…. Hermione's eyes. 

            Ron just sat in his chair, reading his Quidditch book, and would look as one of them would look at the other, smile and go back to work, only to look up again 10 seconds later.  They wouldn't admit to each other that they did this, though.  Only Ron knew how they felt about each other.  

            The common room was nearly deserted now, apart form a few other 7th years in the far corner.

"Right" Ron thought "These two have been doing this nearly every night for 5 years.  I'm going to try and do something about it"

"Well, I'm tired.  I'm going to bed.  You coming Harry?"  He looked at him and then mouthed 'Now's your chance' and nodded towards Hermione.

"Erm…… no.  I'm going to finish this homework."  He smiled at Ron.

            Hermione looked up at Rod and he looked back knowingly as if to say 'Do it tonight, tell him'

            They both watched him climb up the stairs to his dorm, and he was shortly followed by the 7th years who had previously been sitting in the corner.

            Harry and Hermione were left alone.  She put her book down and looked at Harry.  He had already put down his quill and was staring into the heart of the dying fire.

            He then looked up and Hermione quickly turned her head away, but Harry noticed.  He got up off his seat and went to sit next to her.  She could fell herself starting to panic.

"OK, so he's sitting next to me.  Just stay calm.  He's sat next to you before….but I've never felt like this before.  I think I'm…."

"I'm in love with her.  I knew it!  Well, Harry, here's your chance.  You're both on the same seat.  You're alone, now's when I should tell her.  But what if she doesn't feel the same?  I'll just have to risk it, I guess"

            At the same time, they looked at each other.  Hermione finally saw what she had wanted to see all night, his eyes.

            Harry was looking into her intense brown eyes and he was just happy to sit like this all night.  But he knew that he had to say something.

"Hermione….. can I ask you something? He said in a very quiet voice.

"Of course" she replied, equally, if not more, quiet.

"OK.  What would you do if you had fallen for someone that you'd known for a long time, and you didn't know how to tell that person how you felt about them?" His voice was just a hoarse whisper now.

            Hermione listened and then she felt like she had an endless pit in her stomach.  She moved closer to him, their faces so close to each other that they could feel the other's breath.

            "Well" she said with a croak.  She cleared her throat and began again.

            "Well, I would just tell that person how I felt, but not just at any time.  I would…. Wait for – for the – perfect time"

            "So if I said to you, Hermione, that I have fallen for you, would you—" His words were cut off by a kiss.

            He opened his mouth slightly, and he felt her tounge inside his mouth.  He did the same thing to her.  He moved his hands to the back of her neck, and one at her waist.  Her hands went to his head and she ran her fingers through his hair.  His hands wandered to her waist and he was moving them around in tiny circles.

            They broke away from the kiss, breathing heavily, and just stared into each other's eyes, not letting go of each other.

            Neither knew what to do next.  All Hermione knew was that she wanted to kiss him again.  But before she could move in, Harry spoke.

            "If that person had fallen for me, what would I do next?"

            "This."

She kissed him again, and lay back on the sofa.  Harry moved with her, one hand on her waist, the other around the back of her head.  They stayed like this for what seemed like 2 minutes to them, but in reality, was actually 20 minutes.  Both were exhausted, so decided that they really should go to bed, but no matter how many times they said they should go, they just ended up kissing again.

            Finally, they got up and started to go towards the stairs to their rooms.  But instead of going to their separate rooms, Hermione took hold of Harry's hand and led him to her room.

            "Herm, what are you doing?" he exclaimed.

            "What do you think?" said Hermione, as she opened the door to her room.

She pulled back the curtains from around her 4 – poster bed and pulled Harry towards it.  She sat down and Harry sat next to her.  She put her hands on his chest and he put his hands around her waist.  They lay back on the bed and Harry pulled the curtains around…….

Well….. what do ya's all think?!!!!!  There's another chapter I'm in the process of writing, but need some help, so if anyone has ideas, I'd be glad to hear them!!!

Thanx. Loz  J


	2. After

Thanx for the cool reviews.  I have solved all of the story problems, with some help from my mate Dom.  Thanx babes!! Mwah!!!!!

As I can't write luvin' scenes properly, because it freaks me out, and I'm appallingly bad at them, I'm just gunna put some little 'x's , so when ya see them, just let your minds wander to wherever you see acceptable, then get right back to reading!!!!  

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own any of the characters in this story, (except Harry!!!) J.K Rowling is a goddess and deserves an MBE  (Member of the British Empire for all the people who don't live in the UK)

Enough of all the rambling, let's get on with the story!!!

After 

****

Neither Harry nor Hermione were at breakfast the next morning.  Ron knew that something had happened the night before, but as he hadn't seen either of them, he didn't know exactly what.

Harry was waking for the most incredible dream. He had dreamt that he and Hermione had spent the night together.  He opened his eyes, and remembered that it wasn't a dream.  He looked over to the other side of the bed at a sleeping Hermione.  Images of the previous night came flooding back into his mind.

            Hermione's eyes flickered open.  She looked up and saw his emerald eyes looking back at her.  She smiled as he stroked her hair and she didn't want the moment to end.  But then she remembered where she was…… in school….in her bed….. with Harry Potter……..and they were both NAKED!

            She sat up and reached out of the curtains for her dressing gown.  She then got out of bed and pulled Harry out with her.

"You have to go.  If you're caught in here, we're both in trouble!"

Harry was now fully aware that he had no clothes on, so started to find them

            Once he had succeeded in doing that, he dressed and walked over to Hermione, who had been dressing in her bathroom.

            The electricity in the room at that moment sent shivers down Hermione's spine.  She couldn't resist herself.  She reached out to the back of Harry's head and planted a passionate kiss on his lips.  When they broke apart, he smiled and left her dormitory.

He turned left at the bottom of the stairs and walked into his room and looked at his reflection in the mirror.  His hair was overly untidy, and his shirt was on inside out.

"Hermione, will you please pay attention?!  It is most unlike you to _not_ answer a question"

"Sorry Professor"

Hermione, for once, wasn't interested in where and when you could or couldn't transfigure.  She was too busy looking at Harry who was sitting next to Ron, engaged in a fake wand fight.

"Even though they're both 18 they still act like little boys.  But what do I care, I like it!"

Harry turned around and looked at Hermione.  He smiled gently to her and mouthed 'I need to talk to you'

She nodded and blushed slightly, remembering what his chest looked like.

            After class, Harry and Hermione left Ron and walked towards an abandoned classroom.

"Sit down Herm"

"OK, what's wrong?"

"Well, the thing is….. I can't stop thinking about….. last night"  He could feel his cheeks flush.

"OK, so I can't stop thinking about it.  It's driving me insane.  I just want to remember it forever.  And I was wondering if you felt the same way?"

"Oh Harry, of course I do.  Harry, last night was the most special night of my life.  I will always remember it"

Harry paused before he replied.

"OK.  So if I was to say that I wanted to maybe do the same again tonight, you wouldn't mind?"

"You want to do it again?!"

Harry now felt rather silly for asking her.  He knew she wouldn't want to.

"Well, to be honest Harry…"  She paused as he looked at her, looking like he was prepared for the worst.

"….I've been thinking the same thing all day.  I've been thinking how much I want to be in your arms again.  I've been thinking how much I want to touch you and to fell your body against mine….."  She drifted off before she let out any more of her feelings, because she knew he knew what she meant.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"OK"

They looked at each other and knew what the other was thinking.  They wanted to go and do it right now.  But they knew the risk of getting caught was too high.  Plus, they still had lessons to go to.

The rest of the day was uneventful.  Throughout the rest of the day, though, Harry and Hermione couldn't stop thinking about the previous night, and what was about to happen that night.  Their minds kept drifting off in lessons, and they had to be told numerous times to pay attention by Professor Flitwick during Charms, the last lesson of the day.

            That night in the common room, the time for the two of them couldn't go by any slower.  They tried to occupy their minds with anything except the impending 'activities', but to no avail.  They kept glancing at each other and smiling, and constantly looking at the clock.

            Once again, they were the last ones to leave the common room.  Once they got up to Hermione's room, they couldn't keep their hands off each other.  Then, finally, after much kissing and the suchlike, they got into bed.

                                    xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry lay with his arms wrapt around Hermione, her arms around his waist, her head underneath his chin.  They just lay there, not saying anything, just inwardly smiling with happiness.  Happy, the way they were going to stay.

Should I continue, yay or nay?!!!  Thanx for all the good reviews for the first chapter.  I'm hoping to write the next chapter very soon, but I have my mock exams soon, so it may not be posted for a while, but have patience!!!!!!!

Again, JK Rowling is a goddess, long may her work prosper!!!

Thanx for reading, now review!!  Lauren  


End file.
